It is known that an anisotropic vibrating gyrometer is constituted by an axisymmetric resonator having two degrees of freedom.
The position of the vibration is located by two detection channels including electrostatic detectors constituted by transducers associated with the vibrating resonator.
The controls making it possible to control vibration are applied via two control channels by transducers associated with the vibrating resonator.
A control method is known, in particular from document EP-A-1 541 967, which method includes an operating stage during which each control channel is activated for a control duration and each detection channel is activated for a detection duration, with the control and detection durations being applied at an operating ratio. In order to obtain good accuracy for the measurements taken, it is preferable in the operating stage to operate the sensor with detection durations that are much greater than the control durations, for example, a control duration of the order of 50 microseconds (μs) and a detection duration of the order of 130 μs separated by relaxation periods of a few microseconds.
However, in order to operate the resonator, it is initially necessary to set the resonator into vibration. Bearing in mind the shortness of the control durations, starting vibration takes a long time, e.g. of the order of one hundred seconds.
In order to reduce the time required for starting vibration, it has been envisaged to increase the control voltage. However, the control voltage is already high (generally of the order of 400 volts (V)), so that in order to obtain a significant reduction in the time required for starting vibration it is necessary to use control voltages that are very high, making it necessary to use low-accuracy control electronics in the operating stage.